Por la Paz
by Gigi SM
Summary: /Fic de Perú/ 22 de Abril, el silencio en la tarde, el mundo aguardaba que tal situación. De pronto todo se interrumpió... Dos explosiones gritaron al mundo: ¡LIBERTAD! ¡LIBERTAD! -Basado en la liberacion de la casa del embajador japones-


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna según yo :/

Pues este es un song-fic .-. lo escribí el mismo 22 de abril de este año en menos de dos horas~ un record para mi ;D y solo lo había puesto en mi FB n.n y ahora lo pongo por aquí.

Y recuerden, que si quieren ver los vídeos, solo deben quitar los espacios en blanco de los enlaces n.n

* * *

><p><strong>POR LA PAZ<strong>

youtu. be/WkcrZhPl9P8

Estaba casi listo, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, y al ver que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, se dirigió al encuentro con su vicepresidente, hoy junto a Luis Giampietri irían a… dar un paseo. Antes de salir de su habitación, le dio una última mirada al calendario.

-22 de abril… día del valor militar, un año más- dijo en apenas un susurro, como si temiera que le escucharan.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con el vicepresidente y abordar el carro que les llevaría hasta su destino, su mente seguía concentrada en aquella fecha, aquella fecha que había dejado una marca en él, no solo en él y su gente, también en distintas personas del mundo.

_Que viva la libertad, Que vivan los comandos.  
><em>_No al terrorismo. Que viva la Paz.  
><em>_Que viva la libertad, Que vivan los comandos.  
><em>_No al terrorismo. Que viva la Paz.  
><em>_Sentimiento de júbilo y alegría._

En todas aquellas personas involucradas ya sea de forma directa o indirecta nacieron diferentes sentimientos hace ya 14 años, el amor por la libertad, el respeto a los comando, el desprecio hacia el terrorismo, y en especial el deseo de la paz.

Jamás podría olvidar aquellos rostros, los rostros de alegría y jubilo que abundo entre los rehenes, el comando, y su pueblo. No solo habían sido liberados los rehenes, sino también él, pero tampoco podrá olvidar jamás aquellos…

_126 días de agonía,  
><em>_En los ojos Del mundo el Perú estaría.  
><em>_72 rehenes padecían._

Jamás podría olvidar aquellos 126 días, aquellos días de sufrimiento entre los familiares de los 72 rehenes, 126 días que fue el centro de atención del mundo, no… no fueron solo 126, habían sido muchos más, aun después del rescate no habían dejado de observarle.

Dudaba que alguien pudiera entender por lo que paso esos meses, aunque lo que el sufrió no se compararía con lo sufrido por los rehenes.

Desde el día de la toma de la residencia del embajador, no había podido dormir, él no sabía más que el pueblo, sus jefes habían decidido no decirle todo, sabía tanto como cualquier otro. Sufría cuando las negociaciones se estancaban, cada vez que amenazaban con asesinar a algún rehén.

Sufría las miradas de aquellos países cuyos embajadores estaban de rehenes, sabía que esperaban resultados, varios le habían pedido que accediera a la petición de los secuestradores, que liberara a todos los miembros del MRTA, pero no podía permitirlo, y no solo por la posición de su jefe de no negociar con terroristas, sino porque sabía el daño que causaría si todos ellos fueran liberaros, no quería que volviera aquella época de terror en que vivió su pueblo.

Jamás liberaría a los 465 miembros del MRTA.

Aunque él se mantuvo firme, hubo quien no. Uruguay libero a los prisioneros del MRTA que tenía en sus cárceles, y en recompensa los secuestradores había dejado libre al embajador Uruguayo. Cerpa había esperado la misma reacción de Bolivia, pero ella no había accedido, y su embajador no lo había pedido.

Miguel estuvo agradecido con su hermana, ella había sido de las pocas en no pedirle que accediera a los pedidos, ni se involucró directamente como habían intentado otros países.

Muchos lo consideraron egoísta, arrogante, irracional, por haber rechazado la intervención de los soldados estadounidense y muchos otros, pero él debía luchar sus propias batallas, algo que su jefe le había hecho ver ya un tiempo atrás. Si triunfaban, debía de ser por su valor, y si perdian, debía de ser por sus errores, y no los de nadie más.

_22 de Abril, el silencio en la tarde,  
><em>_El mundo aguardaba que tal situación.  
><em>_De pronto todo se interrumpió...  
><em>_Dos explosiones gritaron al mundo:  
><em>_¡LIBERTAD! ¡LIBERTAD!  
><em>_No hay chantaje terrorista  
><em>_¡No hay trato, no, no, no!_

Aquella mañana del 22 de abril había amanecido como las otras 125, sin poder dormir. Pero aquel día no sería como cualquier otro, aquel día le revelarían la verdad.

Las negociaciones habían fallado, los terroristas ya no permitirían que la cruz roja entrara a la residencia, no quedaba otra más que ingresar. Le confirmaron la información que varios periodistas ya habían estado filtrando, que se estaba planeando un rescate, el cual se llevaría aquella misma tarde. Le explicaron el plan detalle por detalle, el presidente no podría estar para presenciarlo, ya que debía cumplir con sus deberes sin levantar sospechas, pero él si podía, él debía de presenciar el rescate desde el inicio hasta el final. No le había gustado que le ocultaran una operación de tal magnitud, pero comprendía porque lo habían hecho, entre menos personas lo supieran, sería mejor, y considerando que había estado bajo mucha presión internacional, quizás realmente el que no supiera lo que ocurriría, había sido lo mejor.

Estuvo esperando durante la tarde en uno de los departamentos que el gobierno había alquilado para vigilar la residencia. El ingreso se había retrasado, le dijeron que había sido para estar completamente seguros de que las explosiones no fallarían. Todo estaba en calma, la típica calma previa a la tormenta, aunque nadie lo supiera, los soldados iban por tierra en busca de la liberación de los rehenes.

No había gran cosa que pudiera hacer, solo rezar, y es lo que se dedicó a hacer, hasta que le indicaron que en los próximos segundos todo iniciaría. Dirigió su mirada hacia la residencia, y solo tuvo que pasar un par de segundo para que la primera explosión se hiciera presente, para ser seguida por la segunda. Pero en los oídos de miguel, de la patria, del pueblo, no habían sido simplemente dos explosiones, habían sido dos gritos de libertad.

Con ello quedaba todo claro, no se aceptarían chantajes, no habrían tratos, no se abriría la puerta hacia el terrorismo. No más.

Miraba atentamente lo que ocurría en la residencia, aunque no sabía con exactitud que pasaba, aunque lo imaginaba por la explicación del plan que le habían dado esa mañana.

El uniforme de los 140 comandos era aquel camuflado verde claro y verde oscuro que no habían sido capaz de usar en el Cenepa por que los ecuatorianos les habían arrebatado aquel privilegio.

Desde su posición vio cómo iban sacando uno por uno a los rehenes, el sonido de los disparos, los gritos, su corazón que acongojaba al pensar en las muertes que en aquella residencia ocurrían. Aunque sabía que era imposible en una situación así, le gustaría saber que no hubo ninguna baja, ni por parte de los rehenes y comandos, ni por parte de los insurgentes. Ya que ellos también eran hijos suyos, hijos que se habían desviado, hijos rebeldes que al no haber sido tomados en cuenta se levantaron, eligiendo un mal camino, y al igual que todo padre, Miguel no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que ellos resultaron lo que son.

Una vez terminada la misión junto a Fujimori, Vladimiro y Hermoza Ríos, fue hasta la residencia, vio como quitaban la bandera emerretista para después quemarla y colocar en su lugar la bandera peruana. Se sentía tan orgulloso de su comando, de su ejército, de su gente.

Junto a los tres se dirigió hacia el comando, Vladimiro hablo -¡Felicidades comando!- Fujimori no perdió su oportunidad en hablar -El Perú le agradece lo que han hecho por él y su gente- y Hermoza Ríos tomando mi hombro me dio un ligero empujón hacia el comando. Ellos parecían no comprender, no entendían que hacia un chiquillo en medio de todo ello. -Realmente les agradezco lo que han hecho, su hazaña nunca será olvidada- Miguel sonrió, después les explicarían quien era realmente, eran merecedores de ello, como héroes que eran. Les dejo celebrar, los veía orgulloso, los comandos comenzaron a entonar a viva voz "Los Gigantes del Cenepa", oyendo aquella melodía les dejo.

Se dirigió hacia los rehenes, ellos debido a sus altos cargos sabían quién era, se unió a la celebración que tenían, los abrazo y lloro junto a ellos, estaba feliz de volverlos a ver, aunque no todos fueran exactamente de su agrado, pero eran hijos suyos, y como a tales les amaba, y se sabía amado al ver la expresión de ellos, pareciera que creyeron que no volverían a verle, pero estaba seguro que aquellas expresiones serian nada comparado con las que tendrían cuando vieran a sus familias.

_Esa tarde en la eternidad,  
><em>_Giusti, Valer y Jiménez se fueron...  
><em>_El mundo entero se sorprendió con  
><em>_Los comandos Chavín de Huantar.  
><em>_Giusti, Valer y Jiménez  
><em>_¡EL PERÚ NO LOS OLVIDARA!_

Aunque no todo podía ser alegría, dos comandos y un rehén habían perecido en la misión. El Vocal Carlos Giusti, un hombre incorruptible; el Capitán Jiménez uno de los soldados que se habían ofrecido voluntariamente a formar parte del comando alguien con un gran futuro; el Coronel Valer un hombre que había entregado su vida al ejército, un hombre de familia con una gran trayectoria y un próspero futuro que eligió dar su vida por la patria.

Siempre recordaría como héroes a aquellos tres grandes hombres, que amaban a su patria, y que por tal amor eligieron las carreras que siguieron, aquella que les había llevado hasta aquel lugar aquel día.

Y también recordaría a aquellos 14 emerretistas que perdieron sus vidas desde que tomaron la residencia, aunque algunos ya lo habían perdido mucho antes. No los recordaría con rencor, los vería con pena, como un ejemplo de lo que podría volver a ocurrirle a jóvenes como ellos que son olvidados en las comunidades más lejanas de la sierra y la selva.

O al menos eso era lo que quería, pero con el tiempo el recuerdo de los comandos se vio mancillado y también el de sus compañeros sobrevivientes, la muerte del Vocal fue investigado como un asesinato causado por alguno de los comandos, y solo ven con desprecio y odio a aquellos terroristas sin tomar en cuenta que cada uno es culpable de que ellos tomaran aquel camino.

_Sera para la humanidad símbolo  
><em>_De amor, paz y libertad.  
><em>_Sera para el Perú y el mundo  
><em>_Un día difícil de olvidar.  
><em>_Sera para la humanidad símbolo  
><em>_De amor, paz y libertad.  
><em>_Sera para el Perú y el mundo  
><em>_Un día difícil de olvidar._

Regresando al presente, el carro había llegado a su destino, junto al vicepresidente y uno de los rehenes rescatados, bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia la ceremonia en la que se recordaría la hazaña del 22 de abril de 1997 y se rendiría homenaje a Valer, Jiménez y Giusti.

Camino a su puesto, recordó el transcurso desde la residencia hacia el hospital militar que realizo junto al presidente y los rehenes, iban en un bus escoltados por los policías motorizados, y las personas que los veían pasar los vitorearon, sintió el apoyo y amor de su pueblo, se sentía realmente feliz.

Aquel rescate había sido considerado uno de los mejores del mundo, pero él no lo veía así, si estaba orgulloso de su comando, aunque hubiera preferido que ello nunca hubiese ocurrido o que al menos no hubiera muerto nadie, pero ello es un deseo muy ingenuo.

De los créditos del éxito de aquella misión no podían ser retirados los colaboradores extranjeros: Japón, Israel, USA, Panamá, Canadá, Grecia, Brasil, Inglaterra y muchos países más que le habían ayudado en el entrenamiento y equipamiento de los comandos.

A cada comando se le había permitido, porque ellos así lo pidieron o mejor dicho exigieron, escribir una carta en caso de morir, en el cuerpo de Valer se encontró su carta, la carta póstuma de un héroe, al saber el contenido de esta me había conmovido ¿y cómo no hacerlo? El amor de un hombre por su patria, un amor que no podría medirse.

_. . . . ._

**Queridos compañeros:**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer al Crl. Carlos Castilla Bendallan por distraer sus labores y regalarme un poco de su tiempo y para leerle estas líneas para ustedes.

Al escucharlos sabrán que como consecuencia de la operación de rescate he perdido la vida durante la ejecución de la misma, espero que los objetivos se hayan logrado porque por ellos hemos trabajado, entrenado y muchas veces he dejado responsabilidades de nuestra querida Escuela Superior de Guerra.

Ello no fue en vano, porque esto nos ha permitido cortar de raíz la destrucción, el daño y la barbarie que causaban un grupo de malos peruanos retardando -aunque no significativamente, pero el fin molesto- la situación del Perú como un país pacífico, lleno de esperanzas y con gran fuerza para lograr en un tiempo no muy lejano la iniciación del camino al desarrollo sostenido, alcanzando una mejor situación de vida de todos los peruanos, prácticamente a nuestros hijos a quien también amamos.

Pero esto se logra solo dejando de lado todo lo que pueda distraer tu atención a la operación. Perdón, por eso, porque demasiada veces olvidé a mi familia y seres queridos y más de una no acudí a la casa de un compañero a estudiar.

Sin embargo, si los objetivos se alcanzaron bien por lo que participamos en este trabajo y los que hemos caído durante la situación de combate… No importa. Lo definitivamente importante es el país; por ello mi mensaje.

Sentir el amor a esta tierra bendita llamada "Perú", y así como más de una vez escuché: Toca mi patria y me transformaré en una Fiera, y si tengo que luchar hasta la muerte por verte libre y limpia de daño lo haré con tal de mantener nuestra libertad, soberanía y poder escuchar el fin con satisfacción y orgullo.

_El murió como un soldado,_

_Cumpliendo su misión_

_Y pido a todo el mundo_

_Que lo recuerden como_

_Valer nuestro compañero y amigo fiel._

_Que Dios los bendiga_.

**Atte. Comando Valer.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Gloria al Ejército Peruano ~<strong>

youtu. be/D7j1-TwJzD4

Dejen un Review ;D


End file.
